


Bronze and Porcelain

by LoserLorrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Drarry, Dreams, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Master Draco, Master/Slave, Pre-Relationship, Slut Harry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLorrie/pseuds/LoserLorrie
Summary: Hands dragged through his hair and silver eyes pierced his own. His own bronzed body pressed against a porcelain one, one perfectly manicured hand reaches down and wraps tightly around his erection.“Say my name, who am I?” The man whispered in his ear.“Draco…” Harry’s moaned.“That’s right, who’s your master?” Draco said, slowly moving his hand along Harrys shaft.“You, you’re my master!” Harry cried, as he came into the other man's hand. His eyes flying open as soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s met with the bright red curtains of the Gryffindor dorm and a sticky pair of pants.





	Bronze and Porcelain

Hands dragged through his hair and silver eyes pierced his own. His own bronzed body pressed against a porcelain one, one perfectly manicured hand reaches down and wraps tightly around his erection.

“Say my name, who am I?” The man whispered in his ear.

“Draco…” Harry’s moaned.

“That’s right, who’s your master?” Draco said, slowly moving his hand along Harrys shaft.

“You, you’re my master!” Harry cried, as he came into the other man's hand. His eyes flying open as soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s met with the bright red curtains of the Gryffindor dorm and a sticky pair of pants. 

 

“What was that, mate?” Ron shouts from their shared bathroom where he’s getting ready for their fourth week of eighth year. Every seventh year missed out on a ‘proper education’ while Snape was Headmaster, according to their professor, and new Headmaster, Mcgonagall. They were all required to return if they wished to pass their NEWTs. Harry honestly couldn’t give one flying fuck about his NEWTs but Hermione had insisted that him and Ron return to set an example for their peers.. Ron had been a little more reluctant than him but eventually he came around. Almost everyone from their year came back, including Malfoy, the source of his most recent… _ problem _ . 

“Harry, you alright? Did you call me?” Ron asked, peeking his head out the bathroom door. Every eighth year had their own room but had to share a bathroom with two other people. He shared his with Ron and Neville.

 

“Uh, no. Sorry, what time is it?” Harry said, still flustered and trying to sneakily peel his pants off his sticky skin.

 

“Ten minutes till class, you better get ready quick. We’ve got Charms with the snakes today and you don't want to get stuck sitting next to one.” Ron shrugged on his robe and grabbed his bag off the bathroom counter, “I’ve got to meet ‘mione for a bit of breakfast so I’ll see you there?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” Harry got out just before the door slammed behind his best mate. Hermione and him had broken up, amicably, they both decided they were better off as friends and Harry couldn’t agree more. Hermione wanted to focus on her studies and Ron wanted to spend more time with his family. After almost losing Fred in the war he wanted to spend as much time with him, and the rest of his family, as he could.

 

“Bloody hell,” Harry thought out loud, “when will it end?” Every night since the welcome feast when Malfoy had strutted in 15 minutes late, heeled boots clicking every step he took, ass looking magnificent in his, most likely new, green slacks, Harry dreamt of him. Harry dreamt of him and his starch white hair, his silvery eyes, his seemingly flawless skin. At first it was innocent, their eyes locking across the Great Hall, Harry waking up before they could touch but over the weekend things had… Progressed. He’d been fighting sleep as long as possible each night before another dream took him and thoroughly fucked him. Harry rolled out of bed and stumbled his way into the shower. A quick, hot shower should wake him up and clean him up. He ran a soapy hands down his body to wash away the evidence. He quickly rubbed some shampoo in and out of his hair before jumping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. When he looked in the mirror he noticed how much darker the circles under his eyes have gotten. 

“Fucking Malfoy, can't you let me have one night of sleep!” Harry growled, “ And now i'm talking to myself. Great.” He pulls on some jeans and his robe and rushed to class, his hair still soaking wet.

 

* * *

 

“Mr.Potter, how nice of you to show up. Please take your seat, lucky for you we’re just getting started.”  Professor Flitwick says, gesturing out to the open seats. Or seat, that is, seeing as there’s only one seat left, right next to Malfoy. Harry freezes as Malfoy looks up, eyes locking with his.  _ Those silver eyes…  _

“Mr.Potter, please take your seat.” Professor Flitwick shocks him into moving. “Why don't you sit next to Mr.Malfoy.”

“Of course, Professor.” Today was going to be just as horrible as his morning was.He briskly walked towards his seat but before sitting he wondered how much trouble he would get in for sprinting out of class, I mean he is the savior of the wizarding world for Merlins sake he should get a day off, when Malfoy spoke.

“Come on, Potter.” Malfoy smirked and leaned in, “I don't bite… hard.” 

“Shove off, Ferret,” Ron whisper-yelled across the aisle, “Sorry, Harry, we couldn't save you a seat.” 

“Maybe if you hadn’t slept in you wouldn't have been late,” Hermione said, looking him over, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, “Or maybe you should've stayed in bed. Honest, Harry, you look Ill.”

“Oh, thanks ‘Mione. Maybe I should have.” He rolled his eyes, “And Malfoy, i'm not in the mood so, like Ron said, shove off.” Harry slumped into his seat, blushing, not daring to look at his new seat partner. Draco would take one look at his face and know exactly what he was thinking. Apparently, Malfoy got the message and turned toward Flitwick, listening to the assignment for the day. Things between them had been… Better. Anything was better than how they left it in sixth year. Malfoy wrote him a short apology over the summer and Harry responded that all was forgiven. It was a war ant they were children, let bygones be bygones.

  
  


Harry was packing up his bag as class ended, forcing himself not to look at Malfoys backside which was practically shoved right in his face, when he turned around.

 

“Didn’t have time to dry your hair, huh, Potter? Well, at least this wet mop look is better than the usual birds nest you wear on your head.” Malfoy taunted. Maybe they still were children.

 

“Not all of us wake up at 4am to preen and prep ourselves each day, Malfoy.” Harry growled out, startled when Hermione tapped on his shoulder.

“Harry, maybe you should go nap. You don't have any classes until after lunch and you look like you need it.”  

“I know when my classes are Hermione, I’m fine. Plus, shouldn’t I study for the History of Magic quiz today?” He really didn't want to nap, it made him drowsy and confused for the rest of the day. 

 

“When have you ever studied for History of Magic without me forcing you to?” She countered. She made a good point, Harry thought, and he really could use some extra sleep.

 

“Fine, I’ll see you after lunch I guess.” He waved goodbye to Ron who had been lingering nearby when Malfoy piped in.

“Sweet dreams, Potter.” He winked. As if he knew exactly what Harry had been dreaming of, or  _ who  _ he was dreaming of. Harry blushed red and waved another uncertain goodbye and walked back to the tower. 

 

As soon as he made it to his dorm he flopped down into bed and faded into another dream. But just as soon as his eyes shut he heard something.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Harry?” Draco purred from right beside him, “What are you doing here?” Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He realized he wasn't in his room anymore, he was standing right outside the Gryffindor common room. 

 

“Uh, I don't know. I was just going to nap...” He shivered, taking in Draco's appearance. He was dressed in a tight black suit with a  _ tight  _ black undershirt. He strutted in a circle around Harry, looking him up and down as he went. Only then did he notice what he was wearing. A pair of bright, golden boxers.

 

“I know what you're doing here.” He stated, glancing down at Harry's legs, “Oh, and how cute. The Golden Boy in a pair of golden boxers. I don’t remember  _ asking  _ you to wear boxers. Did I, Harry? Did I  _ ask  _ you to wear boxers?”

“N-no,” He stuttered out. 

“No? No, who?” Draco snarled, grabbing tightly onto Harry's golden package from behind.

“No,” Harry inhaled sharply, “ _ Master _ .”

 

“Thats right.” Draco released his cock, flipped him around and pushed him up against the cold, stonewall, his silver eyes ever more piercing up close. He used one hand to hold Harrys hands above his head and the other to rip his boxers down his thighs, revealing his leaking prick. “You know, I never thought the Savior would be such a fucking slut. You are my slut, aren't you?”

“Yes, Sir. Im your slut! ” Harry gasped as Draco's fingers grazed the skin of his shaft. His eyes lit up with amusement.

“Tell me what you want, Harry.” He grabbed Harry’s dick, his grasp still loose. 

“I want you.” 

Draco smirked, he released Harrys dick and started grinding his clothed groin against Harry's naked one, the fabric creating an entirely new sensation for him. Draco leaned in for, what would've been, a mind blowing kiss when Harry bolted upright in bed.

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Harry said panting, he sat up and ran to the bathroom, he looked inside to make sure no one was in there before splashing cold water on his face. His vision was blurry around the edges from sleep and is brain was scrambled as he willed his erection away and slipped on his robe. Casting a tempus he realizes that he only has five minutes to get to transfiguration or Mcgonagall is going to kill him. He runs down the stairs, cursing the fact that the Gryffindor dorms are in a fucking tower. Miraculously, he makes it to the bottom without breaking a leg despite the fact that he's practically sleepwalking. He pushes the portrait open and jumps through, about to start sprinting when he hears him. 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Malfoy calls, leaning against the stone wall, “Shouldn't you be in transfiguration?”

“How did you know that? What are you doing here? You know what, I don’t care, I’m late.” Harry says and turns to leave.

“Oh, I don't know Potty, I’m sure Mcgonagall won’t care if her Golden boy is late to class just once.” Malfoy says, mockingly. 

“Don't call me that.” He snaps, still half asleep and now officially late for class. “I'm nobody's golden boy. Hows your dad, by the way? I’ve heard Azkaban is nice this time of year.” Its a low blow but he's eighty percent sure he's still dreaming and hes fucking grumpy, so what's the worst that could happen? Harry only regrets saying it when he sees a flash of sadness in Malfoy's eyes, quickly masked by anger. He moves quickly from the wall and shoves Harry backwards.

“Shut the fuck up, Potter.” He hisses.

“You started it, Malfoy!” Harry goes to shove him back but Malfoy catches his wrists and pushes him against the wall, holding his hands above his head.

“I don't remember asking you who started it. Did I, Potter? Did I ask you?” Draco's face is barely two inches away from Harry's and its flushed bright pink, now he's 100 percent sure he's dreaming. 

“No, Draco.” Harry mutters, his own face turning bright red as his looks down at the floor.

“What did you call me?” Draco says, looking taken aback, his grip loosening in Harry's wrists.

“Oh, so-sorry.” Harry stutters, “No,  _ Master _ .”

Suddenly, Harrys hands are dropped. He looks up and sees Draco's eyes full of emotion, shocked, confused, hopeful?

“What? Did you just call me ma-”

“I'm not dreaming am I?” Harry groans, cutting Draco off. “Oh, Fuck.” 

“Dreaming? You’ve-You’ve dreamt of me? Of this?” Draco asks, his voice rising.

“No! Well, yes, but… It's not what you think!” A pair of Ravenclaws walk by, startled by his outburst, “Come with me.” Harry grabs Draco's hand and pulls him the the Gryffindor portrait hole. They walk up the stairs to Harry's empty dorm in silence. 

“What are we doing in here?” Draco asks, pulling back a curtain of Harrys bed only to sneer with disgust, “I hope you’re not thinking of taking advantage of me in a Gryffindor dorm.”

“God, no, I don't want anyone hearing  _ this _ conversation” Harry pulls at his hair in frustration which only makes it messier, he started to pace, “Ok, listen, please, you cant tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone WHAT? You haven't explained anything. First you call me  _ Master _ , then you say you’ve dreamt about me and then you drag me up a  _ million  _ stairs to your obnoxiously colored room?” Draco sat down on Harry's bed abruptly, “Start from the beginning Potter. I've got the time.”

“Oh, Merlin! I didn't mean to call you Master! I thought I was dreaming! I’ve had dreams similar to that…” Harry falters when Dracos eyebrow raises.

“What kind of dreams?”

“I've been dreaming… about you and I.... doing stuff… ever since the feast. But I mean,  _ really,  _ Draco, did you have to wear slacks one size too small?” Harry slumps down next to Draco defeated. 

“I’ll have you know, Potter, they are perfectly tailored to my body… So, these dreams, what exactly happens in them?” He questions, turning to look at Harry, all too aware of how easy it would be to cross those few inches of space and kiss him.

“Jesus, Draco, I've been having dirty dreams about you, alright? Dreams where you make me call you  _ Master  _ and hold me like you did today. I wasn't  _ trying  _ to have them, it just happened!” Harry shouts.

“Don't call me that.” Draco says, standing up.

“Fine, whatever! Why don't you just go on, go tell everyone all about this, there's no point in dragging it out. Go straight to the fucking prophet with it, Malfoy.” Harry cries, flopping back onto his bed, he throws his arm across his eyes, patiently awaiting a slow and painful death.

“I said, don't call me that.” he snarls. “Who am I?” 

“What? I don't-” 

_ “Who am I?”  _ Draco growls, his hands press into the mattress around Harry's head. Harry opens his eyes and comes face to face with a cloudy eyed Draco.

“You're… My  _ Master.”  _ Harry whispers. Draco's eyes light up and he slams his mouth into Harry's. Its less of a kiss and more of a fight, with teeth and tongues. Harry wraps his arms around Dracos neck and pulls him down on top of him.

“I want-” Draco gasps out, in between kisses “-to fuck you.”  Harry is suddenly all too aware of Dracos hard length pressed up against his thigh and his own pressed against Draco's thigh. 

“Please, sir,” Harry begs quietly into Draco's ear, “Fuck me.” Draco immediately stops sucking on Harry's neck and looks into his eyes, they look surprisingly vulnerable. 

“Please.” He says one more time, his voice sounding far more broken then it did a few minutes ago.

“Pants, off.” Draco snape, and Harry has them off within seconds,  “Merlin you really want this, don't you?” 

“I've wanted you for weeks. Hurry up and fuck me.” Harry pants, grabbing the waist band of Dracos dress slacks and tugging them down, his robe already thrown across the room. Draco pulls them all the way off himself and pulls out his wand to cast a quick Evanesco, vanishing the clothes off Harry's body. 

“Hey! That was my only robe!” He protests.

“I'll buy you a new fucking robe, now shut up and turn over.” Draco shoves him and he flips himself over, gets on his knees and sticks his ass in the air.

“Like this, master?” Harry whines, the tip of his cock leaving a wet spot on his sheets.

“Yes, Harry. Exactly like that.” Draco leans in. Harry hears Draco mumble something before one slick finger is pressed into him.

“ _ Master _ ! More, please, more.” Harry cries but Draco just chuckles.

“Patient, baby. God you’re so desperate for me, you want me cock don't you?”

“God, yes! Please,  _ Master.  _ I need it.” Harry presses back onto the now three fingers inside him.

“You're a little slut, Harry. Did you know that? You're my little slut.” Draco declares, he removes his fingers and starts slicking up his dick.

“Yes, yes! Im your slut, please, please, give it to me.” Harry begs, the friction of his prick against the sheets isn't enough, he needs Draco inside him now.

“Shhhh, I know, relax. I need you to relax.” Draco coaxes him and Harry relaxes as best he can. As soon as he feels Draco start to enter him he pushes his ass back desperately, trying to take everything at once but Draco holds him in place. 

“Fuck, Harry, Whos in charge here?” He grabs a tuft of Harry's unruly hair, tugging hard, “Whos in charge here, huh, slut?” He bites down gently on Harry's shoulder and pushes in a little deeper.

“You! Oh, Fuck! You’re in charge, Sir.” Harry thinks back to early today when Draco said he wouldn't bite hard, at least he was being honest. Draco inches his cock into Harry little by little, by the time he's halfway in Harry is whining, begging for more.

“Are you ready, Harry?” He asks gently, licking a stripe up Harry's neck.

“Always ready for you.” Harry moans, “Please,  _ master _ .” His voice comes out as a broken whisper that drives Draco over the edge. He pushes all the way inside Harry and starts pounding into him. Only stopping when when he knows he's hit Harry's prostate to push deeper into it. He can feel his orgasm coming so he quickly flips Harry over and pushes into him even further.

“Look at me,” Draco demands but Harry's eyes are shut tight. Draco kisses him hard and Harry responds just as fervently but Draco pulls back. “ _ Look _ at me.  _ You're mine now. _ ” Harry's eyes snap open at this and Draco pounds into his prostate twice more before he feels Harry's walls tighten around his cock. His eyes light up and his mouth falls open.

“Oh god!” Harry moans, loudly, his cum squirting all over his stomach, some of it landing on his cheek. This sight pushes Draco over the edge, he cums hard inside Harry with a loud cry and falls on top of him. He licks the cum off Harrys cheek tasting the salty yet weirdly sweet liquid and pulls his dick out with a slight  _ pop _ . He rolls of of Harry casts a cleaning spell and wraps his arm around him, before falling asleep he hears Harry whisper.

“Thank you,  _ Master…  _ Thank you, Draco _. _ ” And Harry falls asleep in Draco's arms.

* * *

  
  


Harry bolts up in bed.

“Draco?” He calls into the dark, emptiness of his room, how long had he been asleep? That couldnt have been another dream, It felt so real. The bathroom door opens and light shines into his room.

“What is it, babe?” Draco asks, drying is hands on one of the wash cloths kept in the bathroom, “Sorry, I had to use the bathroom.” Harry sighed with relief,

“Merlin I thought I had dreamt it all. Come here, I could use a few more hours of sleep before round two.” Harry smiles, “Since when do you call me babe?” Draco threw the washcloth into the bin and smirked, jumping into Harry's bed.

“I told you, You're  _ mine  _ now. Malfoys don't do one night stands, or one afternoon stands, thats is.”

“Oh, good, Potters don't either.” Harry laughs, pulling Draco back into bed with him, “Wake me up in two hours, I've lost a lot of sleep over you.”

“You're going to lose a lot more sleep over me, but this time it’ll be more fun.” Draco says, pulling Harry's bronzed body against his own porcelain one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Drarry fic so gimme some feedback please! Thanks for reading, if you want you can follow me on tumblr @Precious-Potter


End file.
